


Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight

by furiousflamewolf



Series: Angeli e demoni [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Character Death, Demon Toni, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Human Lucas, Hurt, M/M, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Toni knew his actions would have consequences someday.





	Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Song from: Breaking Benjamin, Dance with the devil

Toni Kroos was wiping the counter with a wet cloth. Seeing his own reflection in the wood. He snorted. He had been sent to earth by the Demon King to collect souls. Which wasn´t even his job. He was a warrior, a fighter not a damn soul collector. He didn´t have the charme some other demons possessed. Like his friend Mats Hummels or Antoine Griezmann, heck even Cristiano Ronaldo had so much charme. But not Toni. He had been picked because all other ones were busy. It pissed the blond off. He wasn´t good at this job really. His cover was working in a coffee shop. Toni rolled his eyes how original. Obviously he got the idea behind it. He really did. People came to buy a coffee or something else. The demon would seduce them and then take their soul. Easy. Simple. Job done. Toni grimaced. He really wasn´t made for this job. The angels were on their heels though.

With a deep sigh Toni threw the cloth in the sink. The seconds on the clock ticked away. He went to change the sign from "Closed" to "Open." It was still dark outside. A thick sheet of whiteness surrounding the streets. The snow covering the ground like a fluffy cold blanket. He had to open the shop at 5am or his boss, who never was around for some reason, would fire him. Toni rolled his shoulder and went to grab his brown apron. Before tieing it on his back. The logo of the cafe looking ridiculous on his chest. Toni hated it. As long as he collected souls he would be ok. The faster he did it the sooner he could leave this stupid job. 

As if on cue the door was opened and the bell hanging above it rang. Alerting the demon that his first prey, or rather customer for the day had arrived. An old man approaching the counter demanding for a simple black coffee. Toni forced a smile on his face before hitting the coffee machine. This was not the kind of prey he was waiting for. The Demon King needed fresh and young recruits. He had no use for old people. Toni rolled his eyes. Good for the man, he thought grimly. It was not like he could just take a soul like that. There were rules even demons had to follow. He handed the man his coffee who in return left some coins on the counter. A coin was thrown in the ridiculous "Save the children" jar that sat next to the sugar packets. Toni shook his head. He didn´t need money. He needed a soul. That was his payment.

Restlessly he drummed his fingers on the counter. Snatching the remote control from the cupboard he turned on the speakers. He needed some music or he´d die of boredom. Not that demons could die anyway. It had been a month he had been send to earth. His soul collection equalled zero. He was so bored. Most of the time he would doze of on the counter. Didn´t young people drink coffee or something. Not that Toni was that familiar with Earth´s lore anyway. He liked the music though. He had discovered this band called "Maroon 5." Toni liked to listen to them. Drumming his fingers to the beat.

His mornings would be rather boring. The cold not luring out many people. Toni was sure the angels were flying around and trying to prevent humans from leaving the house. They were in late November afterall. Toni glanced at the clock. It was about 3pm and the only customer he had, had had been the old man that had come by when he had opened the shop. He was really, really bad at this job. Let him fight angels and he´d do great. Let him collect souls and he´d be the worst. Annoyed he blew some air through his nose. Hiding his face in his arms. This was so boring. Whoever was in charge of distributing these jobs was either an asshole or just stupid. The blond yawned loudly. 

The bell rang again. Alerting the blond. Who lifted his head immediately. He rose an eyebrow. Toni felt kind of cheated. There was a small man standing in the middle of the room. A black beanie nearly covering his eyes. A scarf over nose and mouth. Rubbing his gloved hands together and approaching the counter. A book tucked under his arm. "Welcome to Galaxy Blend my name is Toni how can I help you ??" Toni wanted to strangle someone. Whoever send him here would pay for that. He wasn´t a damn butler couldn´t people make their own coffee. The human tugged down his scarf and scanned the menu. While Toni drummed his finger impatiently on the counter trying not to explode.

Finally the guy decided to get a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Toni smiled at him then turned around and rolled his eyes. Before pushing the buttons on the machine. Grabbing the paper cup, it was good for the environment Toni had heard. He was so sick of earth already. He shoved the topped mug in front of his customers face. Asking for his name. Scribbeling it on the mug. Store policy his ass. At least like that he could get a bit more personally with his preys. This ones was Lucas. Lucas gave him a wide smile and thanked him. Toni didn´t smile back just started at him. Lucas leaving him a tip. Which was thrown into the "Save the children" jar with a cling. Before the human went to sit on one of the tables by the window. Observing the snow fall. The booking being opened in front of him. Occasionally sipping on the hot drink in front of him.

The human was incredibly boring. There was nothing interesting to him in Toni´s eyes. He asked himself how the others even managed to seduce those humans anyway. Toni watched the clock. At 6pm he was closing. It was quarter to 6 and the guy hadn´t budged from the table he had been sitting at. What was one doing three hours reading anyway ?? "Hey we close at 6", Toni yelled at him. Starteling him. Toni observed him put his gloves and beanie on. Lucas gave him a wide smile, which Toni didn´t return again. And left. Toni snorted. Boring. 

It turned out the human came by every day. Like every day. Toni had to keep the shop open everday. He really wanted to smash something. And this guy would be his only soul. Toni just wanted to leave. Maybe the Demon King would be satisfied with just one soul. Toni hoped. He had to seduce the human. Play nice. Smile more. Lure him in. Like a spider would it´s prey. He had to trap him in his web. Toni didn´t know how. One day he just decided to go sit with the human. Lucas, his mind reminded him. Toni had no customers anyway. Lucas looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at him. Toni didn´t smile back. Boring. Uninterested he sipped on his own coffee. The humans brows were frowned in concentration.

"What are you reading anyway ??" Lucas looked up. His eyes wide in surprise. Smiling he shoved the book in Toni´s direction. Who grimaced lightly. Great now he had to converse. Toni could slap himself. The blond skimmed over the page. His forehead creased in confusion. He didn´t understand a thing. He shrugged when Lucas asked him. Lucas proceeded to teach him some things about the human anatomy. Not that Toni cared. He listened to the human with one ear. Watching the snow fall steadily on the concrete. It was hypnotizing. He didn´t realize it was nearly seven by then. Damn he should have closed the shop already. Lucas apologized profously. Toni shooed him away. Sighing. Running a hand through his hair frustrated. 

Lucas came by the next day. A small bag in his hand. It was shoved over the counter to Toni. Who glared at it suspicously. Lucas smiled at him. "As an apology for making you close later yesterday", he explained. Toni huffed and turned around to prepare the usual chocolate with whipped cream. By now someone like Griezmann would have had Lucas soul already. Lucas went to sit on his usual spot. Curiously Toni peered inside the bag. A smaller bag with cookies was in his palms. Lucas looked up from the book and smiled at him. Toni threw them in the trash as soon as the human had his eyes fixed on the book. He wasn´t buyable. Foolish human, he thought.

The demon went to sit with him again. "Why do you keep coming to this shop ??" Lucas looked up from the book. Playing with his hands nervously. Swallowing. "Because I like the chocolate", he replied softly. Toni laughed. It was a real laugh. "That´s a lie the chocolate is bad." Lucas eyes widened. He pouted slightly. "I really like it", he insisted. Toni looked at him. Shaking his head. Humans were so stupid. Lucas was playing with the page in his hand nearly ripping it off the book. Chewing on his lip. Toni had tilted his head and watched the human amused. Maybe humans were amusing after all.

Lucas looked at him. "Maybe I come here every day because I might have a crush on you." Toni laughed at the ceiling. Pathetic. There was nothing for the human to have a crush on him. He wasn´t interesting. Lucas hunched his shoulders. Taking the book and storming out of the shop. Toni remained seated. There goes my one soul, he thinks grimly. Could he go home now. He had failed. He would accept every punishment that the Demon King would give him. A human having a crush on him. Pathetic. Toni was nothing special. No one could love a demon. Toni got up. The bag of cookies in the trash glowing like neon sign. Toni snorted. Fine. He got them out and ate one. Toni shrugged they weren´t bad. He had to admit that.

Lucas didn´t show up for a week. Toni felt kind of disappointed. Even though they hadn´t talked much Toni had gotten to appreciate not being alone. Miro would always say it was not good being alone. Toni had been alone for millenials. One human wouldn´t change everything he was. He was still a demon. A creature of hell. A filthy creature. Even though Miro was an angel. That man had saved his life. Toni owed him everything. One couldn´t choose about being reborn as a demon or an angel. Toni barely remembered anything about his former life as a human. It had been so long. The only thing that he remembered was having a wife and a son. Their faces being blurred images in Toni´s mind.

Toni was drying off some mugs when the bell above the door rang. The blond not even bothering to turn around. He could hear the erract breathing. He sighed. Turning around he placed the mugs in their respective cupboards. Lucas looked out of breath. His face red from the cold. The scarf on his face tugged down. He approached the counter. Toni didn´t move. This was getting interesting. For the first time he smirked lightly. Lucas´brown eyes drilling into his blue ones. Oh so the human wanted a challenge. Toni smirked. That was getting interesting. "You will go on a date with me." Toni laughed. The human had guts. He had to admit that. "What if I don´t want to ??" He had to rile Lucas up a bit. The human fumed and then he looked at his feet disappointed. Toni´s smirk fell. That´s it ??, he thought. Boring. "Your chocolate is shit." Toni rose an eyebrow. Did that human have a death wish ??

The blond growled. He wouldn´t let himself get insulted by a human. "Fine I´ll go on a date with you." Lucas whole face changed. His smile lighting up the whole room. Toni told himself it was easier that way to seduce him. He was doing this for the job. Not because he felt lonely or anything. Not at all. Lucas told him he would pick him up after work tomorrow. Toni wanted to throw up. The human kissed his cheek lightly before dashing out of the shop. Toni sighed. Great. He hoped this was worth it. He was doing this for the soul he told himself. He was a killer. A demon he didn´t need human affection. Not at all.

Lucas waited for him at 6pm sharp outside of the shop. Smiling widly. Toni was wearing a simple black shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. A black coat thrown over the shirt. He didn´t feel the cold but he didn´t have to raise any suspicion did he ?? A thick scarf was covering Lucas, the black beanie on his head making him look like penguin. "Hey", Lucas breathed out softly. His breath coming out in small white clouds. Toni stuffed his hands in his pockets. Letting Lucas lead the way. He was here to seduce him, his mind told him. Seduce and get the soul. Nothing more nothing less. They walked side by side until they reaced a building. Lucas leading them inside. They bought their tickets when Lucas met him with a giant bucket. Toni rolled his eyes. They would be watching a movie. Both of them found their seats quickly. Toni had no idea what they were watching. He didn´t care.

The movie began and Toni rolled his eyes annoyed. Why did he agree to this again ?? Right seduce the human and take his soul. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Lucas dug his whole hand in the bucket. Munching on the popcorn. Toni watching disgusted. The bucket being shoved in his face. Resigned him took a handful of the buttery snack. Munching on it. Praying Lucas wouldn´t talk to him. Which the human surprisingly didn´t. Their knees touched. Toni felt his face heat up. Lucas laugh filling his ears. Toni tried to block it out. Seduce, seduce, seduce, his mind chanted. Finally the end credits rolled around and Toni could leave the hell hole. Lucas snickered at him. Toni grimaced annoyed. Lucas kissed his cheek again. The demons face heating up once more. He tried to hide it under the giant grey scarf around his neck. Lucas smiled widly. Toni´s features softening slightly. Lucas kissed his cheek again before saying good night and leaving. White flocks of snow gathering on Toni´s coat. He didn´t like the human. He was trying to seduce him. Right ??

A routine began between the two. Lucas always visiting him after university had finished. A mug of hot chocolate always waiting for him on the counter. Lucas would greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Keeping Toni company, sitting at the counter with him. The blond listening to Lucas talk about anatomy. His eyes soft as Lucas explained something. His shop filling with Lucas laughter. It was nice. It was a welcoming change. The seducing plan being shoved in the deepest corner of Toni´s mind. Sometimes Lucas would dance with him when a nice song would come up. Swaying lightly. Toni was clumsy he had no idea how to dance. Sometimes both of them would sit at a table sipping at their mugs. Watching the masses of people pass by. 

Lucas had bought him a present for christmas. The demon feeling bad about not having anything. Lucas assuring him, his company way more than enough. They went to watch the fireworks together. Lucas´hand in his. Toni´s heart skipped a beat. He always had thought creatures like him had no heart. Apparently even demons had hearts. Their noses bumped together. Their first kiss was incredibly clumsy. Toni thought it was incredible. He didn´t remember ever having felt something like that. His hand was on Lucas cheek. Who looked like a penguin. Toni laughed softly. They celebrated Toni´s birthday together. A year passed rather quickly. Toni not once having thought about the task he had been sent to fullfill.

Toni stirred lightly. It was still dark. Lucas laying half on top of him. Snoring lightly. Toni kissed his head before getting up. A hand on his wrist stopping him. "Don´t leave Antonio, just a little bit longer", his boyfriend pleaded. Toni sighed. At first he had hated the nickname. Now had just accepted it. "Antonio", Lucas grumbled. Toni sighed defeated and slid back into bed. Lucas draping himself at him like a cat. Smiling. Kissing his collarbone. Toni ran a hand through the short hair. He could open the shop two hours later. Both of them enjoying the warmth and drifting to sleep again. Lucas kissed him goodbye when Toni turned the key in the slot. Toni had grabbed him by the waist preventing him from leaving. Lucas laughing in his neck. Both of them in eachothers arms. Before Lucas had to rip himself away not to be late to university. Toni was kissed on the lips before he was on his own.

Toni should have known his luck would run out eventually. He was on Earth for more than a year and he hadn´t delivered a single soul. Obviously the Demon King was growing impatient. Toni was drying off a mug. Lucas sitting on the chair near the counter when the bell above the door rang. Toni had his back to the door. A familiar voice making his blood freeze in his veins. He nearly dropped the mug. Shattering it in a million pieces. "A coffee, black." Toni prepared the coffee. The man in front of him grinning widly. Toni nearly shattered the mug with the sheer force of his hand. He had to stay calm. Lucas wasn´t allowed to notice something was happening. Under no circumstances. Griezmann smiling at him malicously. Toni glared at him. Then the other demon left. As fast as he had appeared. Toni released a breath he hadn´t known he had been holding. Lucas hand coming to cup his cheek. Toni smiled at him reassuringly. Worry burning in his chest.

That night Lucas was laying on his chest. Snoring softly. Toni couldn´t fall asleep. Not that he needed to sleep anyway. He was a demon he didn´t need any sleep. He had started to sleep since being with Lucas. Feeling safe in the others presence. A rusteling of wings made him narrow his eyes. Carefully not to disturb Lucas he slid out of bed. It was a chilly evening. Griezmann wss grinning at him. His wings making him look bigger. More intimidating. Toni wasn't falling for that tactic. Griezmann launched. Taking a step forward. His arms outstretched. "What is taking you so long Kroos ?? Can´t even seduce one pathetic human ??" Toni snorted. He wanted to punch the guy in the face. "I am taking my time", he simply replied. That´s where Griezmann´s voice changed. "You have got until the end of the week or I will finish the job. Demon King´s orders." With that the other was gone.

The blond hid his face in his hands. He was a fool. He should have known his time was running out. For his stupid mistake, Lucas had to pay. Toni knew very well Griezmann would succeed. That man was good at his job, unlike him. Toni´s hands were shaking. He balled them into fists. His claws digging into his flesh. Droplets of blood falling onto the concrete. Fuck. He really had a problem now. Fuck. Lucas was looking sleepily at him. Rubbing his eyes. "Antonio are you ok ??" Toni kissed his head and reassured everything was ok. Drifting of into a uneasy slumber.

The next week passed slowly. It was like the heavens were mocking him. Laughing at him. Toni hated it. Lucas appearing in the shop. Smiling happily. Telling him that he had gotten his exams. Toni melted. His face soft. Lucas kissed him laughing. Asking him if he wanted to go and watch a game of football together. Lucas had explained the rules. It was very interesting. The impending doom looming over his head like a cloud filled with thunder. Toni tried not to think of it. Biting his lip nervously. Walking hand in hand through the dark streets to Lucas´apartment. The only light was coming from the lampposts on the street they were walking on. Casting their shadows on the concrete beneath their feet. 

Suddenly Lucas turned around. Hugging Toni tight. The demon sighed softly. His own arms holding Lucas impossibly close. Toni heard his own heartbeat in his ears. Ringing. It was always said demons didn´t have hearts. Lucas looked up. His brown eyes looking like chocolate orbs. Toni caressed his cheek. Before the human leaned in and captured the demons lips with his own. Biting on the lower lip playfully. Toni moaned. His whole body shaking. His eyes changing slightly. Toni shook his head. Preventing them from shifting. Lucas was still looking up. "Te amo Antonio." Toni´s breath hitched. He was a demon he didn´t deserve to be loved. His hands were still on Lucas waist. A shaky breath escaping his mouth. Toni leaned their foreheads together. "Ich liebe dich auch." He really did. But a demon couldn´t love. Lucas beamed at him. Hugging him tight. 

That´s when Toni looked up. Griezmann standing a few feet away. Observing them. Toni bared his teeth at him. His black wings unfurling from his back. Surrounding Lucas, who didn´t notice. Shielding him from Griezmann´s stares. The other demon grinning malicously. Tick tock, he mouthed in Toni´s direction. Before disappearing into the darkness of the night. Toni grit his teeth. His time was running out. His first priority was protecting Lucas. There was only one way. Only one way he could protect Lucas. His own happiness didn´t matter. They went home that night. Together. It would be the last time they did.

Lucas showed up at the shop as usual. Smiling at Toni. The demon sighed and smiled back. Stupid, he scolded himself. Lucas hugged him and kissed him on the lips briefly. Toni stopped him. Taking the human´s hands in his. Losing himself in the chocolate brown eyes. That seemed even darker for some reason. The blond let out a shaky breath. "Go out on a date with me tonight." Lucas agreed. He would end it tonight. There was no other way. Toni took him to a fancy restaurant. They talked and laughed. Toni´s heart growing heavier as each second passed. It was for the best, he told himself. Lucas had pulled him into a passionate kiss. The demon losing himself in it. Whimpering when the human pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together. Gently Toni pushed him away. Lucas pouting.

"I have to show you something."

Lucas stilled and tilted his head curiously. "Ich liebe dich." The demon took a deep breath. Before his black wings unfurled. His claws and horns pushing through his body. His fangs extending. The blue in his eyes vanishing. Toni kept his eyes closed. Too afraid to look at Lucas. He heard the human gasp. Then he heard a thud. Slowly opening his eyes. Lucas was sitting on the ground. Scrambeling away from him. His eyes wide in fear. Toni just looked at him. The human gaping at him like a fish. "What kind of joke is this ??" Toni looked at his feet. His claws having pushed through his sneakers. "Antonio ??" Lucas´ voice was laced with fear. 

"I am a demon."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. In disbelief. In an instant Toni was in Lucas personal space. Crouching down like one would do when talking to a child. His voice changing. It deepened. The blue in his eyes vanishing completely now. He growled. Showing his fangs. The wings on his back quivered. Single feathers dropping to the floor soundlessly. He grabbed Lucas by the throat. His own heart screaming at him. He had to do this to keep Lucas safe. Everything else was irrelevant at the moment. Nothing mattered. Just Lucas. "Run as fast as you can human. Because if not I will find you. I will kill you and take your soul. You really think I ever loved you. You pathetic creature. Leave. I never loved you. I was only after your soul."

Lucas pushed him away. Slapping him across the face. Tears pooling in the humans eyes. Toni didn´t look at him. "You lied to me ??", he questioned. His voice breaking. Toni never said a word. He heard Lucas sob. "I hate you." The demon remained unfazed. His shoulders slumping in defeat. Toni heard Lucas leave. He sat on the floor. His face in his hands. Crying. His wings quivering with every sob. He had done what had to be done. Lucas would be safe. Toni would take every punishment the Demon King had in mind for him.

Heartbroken Toni returned to his shop. Sitting on one of the stools. Tears dropping down his chin. He hadn´t even noticed someone else was in the room with him. A hand on his shoulder startling him. A worried face appearing in his field of vision. Black curls of hair tickeling his face. Toni cried in the shoulder pathetically. The other rocking them back and forth. Toni hid his face in his hands. His friend Mats Hummels, another demon trying to comfort him as best as he could. Toni curled around on the cold floor of his shop. His shoulders shaking. Mats ran a hand through his hair. Staying with him until he had calmed down. Leaving Toni on his own after a while.

Griezmann hadn´t shown up anymore. Toni felt lost. Mechanically he wiped the counter with a wet cloth. Before proceeding to throw it away. The force of his hand cracking the wood beneath his palm. A visible line appearing on the counter. Toni roared in agony. Proceeding to throw the mugs against the wall. Shattering them into a million pieces. His shoulders shaking. Mats appeared. Barely dodging a piece of china that was thrown his way. Ducking his head. Toni´s shoulders shaking from anger. "Toni..." "LEAVE", the blond cut him off, roaring. "Toni", his friend tried again. The blond snarled. His face inches away from Mats´. "Fuck off Hummels or I can´t promise I won´t hurt you." Mats rose his hands in defeat. He knew Toni was hurting. Within a blink of an eye he was gone. 

Toni slid down behind the counter. His heart aching. Crying ugly tears. He had never cried this much and this hard. Not that he remembered. Enraged he punched the wall in front of him. Leaving behind a giant crack. Blood dripping down his knuckles. He was a fool. He should have just completed the mission. He should have just gotten one damn soul and left. And now, now he was a mess. He was a damn demon. He didn´t fall in love. He was a monster. He had no heart. Lucas didn´t love him. He was a fool for even thinking this was a possibility. The bell above the door ran. Toni whirled around. "We are closed", he snarled. 

The human that had entered seemed out of breath. A panicked expression on his face. He was as pale as snow. "Are you Toni ??" The demon narrowed his eyes suspicously. "Who wants to know that ??", he questioned dangerously. The human breathed in fast. "My name is Isco. Please I..please my friend. I...Lucas send me. Please he needs help please." The humans voice broke. Tears streaming down his face. Toni´s eyes widened. He grabbed the human by the collar. Shaking him forcefully. "Where is Lucas ??", he demanded. The human leading the way. Running. Toni on his heels. 

The blond stopped dead in his tracks. His blood freezing in his veins. Before he fell to his knees. Cradling Lucas head in his lap. A weak pulse throbbing though the human´s veins. Toni sobbed in agony. His tears falling from his cheeks. "Antonio ??" The demon´s eyes snapped open. Lucas´eyes were half open. His gaze unfocused. A hand coming up to cup the demon´s cheek. Leaving Toni´s cheek bloodsmeared. Toni pressed the hand to his cheek with his own hand. Whimpering. He should have gotten Lucas out of here. He had hoped the human had left. He really had. Blood had pooled around Lucas torso. Blood dripping down his chin. Lucas forced himself to smile. Toni crying harder.

"It hurts Antonio", tears streaming down his face. Toni rocks them back and forth. Sobbing in Lucas chest. The demon already knew who was responsible for that. He couldn´t care at the moment. His non-existent heart breaking into a million pieces. "I am sorry", the demon whimpered guiltily. Lucas laughed and then choked up blood. His eyes becoming unfocused. "Te amo", he whispered hoarsly. His hand leaving Tonis cheek. Falling onto the floor with a thud. Toni cried out. His whole body shaking. Begging the human to open his eyes. Apologizing brokenly into Lucas lifeless chest. 

A hand on his shoulder not even startling him. If another demon wanted to kill him. Here was their chance. Toni was broken. He wouldn´t even notice if someone would drive a sword right into his heart. He didn´t care anymore. "Toni." The blond didn´t look up. He recognized the voice. Arms trying to pry him away from Lucas´lifeless body. The blond didn´t budge. Snarling at everyone who touched him. His black wings had unfurled and were shielding Lucas body from everyone around him. "Toni please." The blond just shaking his head.

It was his fault all of this happened. Lucas hadn´t deserved to die like that. Not like that. Arms had grabbed him. His face being pushed against a chest. Toni clutched the shirt desperately. Crying in the fabric. A hand running through his hair. A voice trying to soothe him. Toni cried in his mentor´s arms. Miroslav Klose hugging the demon impossibly tight. Miro took the demons face in his hand. Wiping away the tears. Toni hiding his face in his hands. Miro was an angel. And despite angels and demons being sworn enemies, Toni was like son to him. 

"We will make them pay Toni I promise you."


End file.
